devil_may_cry_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Macintosh : Mission 4 (Hackandslash1994)
Deadpool failed his mission , in Tokyo .... But another Temen-ni-Gru like tower opens up in Berlin , Germany . Blade decides he cannot let any more "Subordinates" jeopardize a mission of this caliber. "Open season on suckheads" As Blade walked through one portal , another opened just out of everyone's view. Vergil : Doctor Strange ? Hannibal King : You know him ? Vergil : Puny , dimension traveler yes , but what does he want here ? Doctor Strange : Well , i thought you guys would like to see Blade fight Drake .... Blade , eternally in an ill tempered mood , walks to the new hellish Colosseum , But not before an old friend of Dante's greets him Blade : Orranguerra , the nemean lion Orranguerra : Half Blood ! I hate your kind , leave my feeding grounds .... or better yet , stay where you are .... Blade looks at his newly furnished weapon Blade : Cerberus , the weapon forged from the soul of the ice guardian .... nothing comes to my mind when i'm facing the only monster in history with indestructible skin... Were you hoping to use it on someone else ? Blade : Drake ...... back at HQ Deadpool : I like how he recognizes people without having to turn around Drake : Two on one , that's not how a warrior portrays himself ..... choose your "partner" blade. Blade : How about someone else who also lives and dies by the sword ? leather boots walk up to the two men and the giant lion , a man tightens his leather gloves Vergil : It was getting pretty boring back there Blade : ...... 2 on 2 ..... HQ Hannibal King : And we didn't do a good job of sending our liveliest two Spawn : No we didn't , but these two will get the job done. Vergil : For you Drake , I'll keep my chants in English Drake : .... Vergil : Judgement Cutter ! Slices of black holes started appearing out of nowhere , Drake lost muscles from his leg , but the attack wasn't even meant for him , Key parts of Urrangguera's armour started disappearing. Blade : MEIDO ZANGETSUHA ? I have travelled all over Japan trying to learn that technique from different masters but have never come close to executing it like that, Vergil : I respect you Eric , But that is the harsh difference between the elite ... and the super elite. Blade blacks a katana that would otherwise slash his back Blade : Don't forget exactly WHO you're fighting Drake. Orranguerra , enraged makes a takedown at Vergil and is succesful , vergil flies like a bullet and slams into the arena wall , in a cloud of dust. Suddenly , it's two on one. Orrangguerra , feeling confident , makes an identical move at Blade. Blade : Let me see, this is called the MILLION CARATS Blade spins the cerberus devil trigger and a phantom cerberus appears , biting Orranguerra mouth first , in it's place , a mountain of ice portrudes into Orranguerra's mouth. "Pretty" Drake says smugly back in his human form , suddenly a regal figure teleports behind him , Vergil , cloak removed , covered with dust , equipping beowulf instead of yamato , executes a hurricane rana and snaps Drake's neck. Vergil dusts off .... the dust Blade : Super Elite huh ? MISSION CLEAR ' '''RANK : SSS ' '''CONTINUE TO MISSION 5 ? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hackandslash1994 Category:Vergil Category:Orrangguerra